Cinta Yang Tertunda
by Hinata Hikari
Summary: For SHDL #3 dengan tema "1000 Reason for loving SasuHina." Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika lama tak bertemu, lalu berjumpa dengan keadaan yang sudah sangat berbeda dan penyesalah yang mendalam? Sumaary ancur, selalu tak bisa membuat Summary


**Cinta Yang Tertunda**

Dedikasi untuk SHDL #3 dengan tema "1000 Reason for loving SasuHina."

Pairing : Sasuke U dan Hinata Hyuuga

Warning : Gaje, AU, OC dan OOC hahahaha

Rate : T

Declaimer : Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto, yang nantinya akan mempersatukan Sasuke sama Hinata. Amin (itu harapan Hikari).

Oneshot story

**Selamat membaca**

"...ke-sama, Sasuke-sama" panggil seorang maid menyebut nama Sasuke, namun tampaknya yang di panggil tak mendengar, ya seperti biasa ia akan melamun di taman, memandang segerombolan semut yang berbaris dan saling beriringan.

"Sasuke-sama, anda melamun lagi?" sapa seorang maid yang kini membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, maid itu tahu kebiasaan tuannya jika senja hampir menyapa langit konoha.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari yang diajak bicara.

"Sasuke-sama sudah waktunya anda minum obat" kata maid itu lagi dan meletakkan baki yang berisi beberapa jenis botol tablet dan air mineral di atas meja taman di sisi kanan Sasuke.

"Hn, letakan disana!" kata Sasuke masih dengan intonasi dan ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Walau terlihat bayangan hitam di kantung matanya, namun tetap tidak membuat wajahnya tampak buruk, wajah itu masih terlihat tampan dan berkharisma.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi kedalam, sebentar lagi akan petang, segeralah anda masuk Sasuke-sama, angin malam tidak baik bagi kesehatan anda, panggil saya jika anda membutuhkan saya" ucap maid itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke setelah membungkukkan setengah badannya pertanda meminta ijin.

Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai, jika saja dulu ada orang berbicara seperti itu padanya maka mungkin ia akan marah dan mungkin akan menghajar orang yang berani menasehati, atau mengatur hidupnya, ingat pemuda Uchiha yang satu ini sangat arogan. Tapi kali ini dia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan maidnya, toh pesan itu juga demi kebaikannya.

Kembali Sasuke memandang segerombolan semut yang beramai-ramai mengangkat makanan yang mereka dapatkan, remahan roti yang sengaja di buang Sasuke untuk sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Aku iri pada kalian, mungkin kalian tak pernah merasa kesepian sepertiku" gumamnya kecil sambil sesekali tersenyum menyaksikan semut-semut itu bahu-membahu membawa harta mereka. Puas memandang deretan semut itu, kini Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, menghirup udara sore yang menyegarkan, aroma bunga, wanginya menenangkan. Tiba-tiba ada yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Sasuke-sama ada yang ingin bertemu anda" kata maid tersebut setelah berada di samping Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sasuke hanya merespon dengan kata itu, namun kernyitan di keningnya menegaskan kebingungannya, lantaran siapa yang ingin menemuinya pada saat ini? Penyendiri seperti dirinya ini, apa ada yang masih mengingatnya?.

"Katakan aku ti-..." kata-kata Sasuke terhenti ketika ada yang menotongnya

"Ini aku Sasuke-kun" kata orang itu, berdiri di belakang Sasuke, masih ada jarak diantara mereka, kurang lebih 5 meter, tubuh Sasuke menegang, suara itu? Suara yang lama tak didengarnya, namun masih lembut menyapa genderang telinganya.

"Kau tak ingin bertemu denganku?" ucap orang itu lagi, kini ia telah melangkah mendekati Sasuke, namun tidak benar-benar dekat. Ia masih berada kira-kira 3 langkah di belakang Sasuke. pria itu tak memberi respon, ia masih terkejut, benarkah yang didengarnya? Benarkah itu suaranya? Wanita yang dirindukannya. Dia tak berani menoleh, takut, takut jika ia menoleh itu hanya halusinasinya saja, dan kecewa akan kembali menjamah hatinya yang hampa.

Lama menunggu dan tak ada jawaban dan respon dari sang empunya, dia lalu maju dan berdiri tepat di sisi Sasuke, sedangkan maidnya telah lama pergi meninggalkan majikannya berdua dengan tamunya, maid itu tahu siapa yang datang menemui tuannya, maka ia tak ingin mengganggu privasi tuannya. Saat melihat Sasuke, tangan Hinata menutup bibirnya yang sedikit menganga, terkejut melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hi... Hinata?" tanya Sasuke saat matanya dapat menangkap bayangan wanita itu di hadapannya,ia menjulurkan tangannya demi menyentuh wajah wanita itu.

"I... iya Sa... Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata yang juga melakukan hal yang sama, menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke, tak puas hanya menyentuh, mereka saling meraba bagian wajah orang yang ada dihadapannya, kening, alis, mata, hidung, bibir dan pipi, di sana mereka dapat merasakan tetesan air mata kerindua dan saling mengusapnya.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Sasuke kali ini, saat Hinata duduk di kursi taman dekat disampingnya. Sasuke senang, benar-benar senang, hal itu tampak jelas pada wajahnya yang lelah.

"Ke... kemarin dan a... aku langsung kemari" ucap Hinata tergagap, jujur itu adalah reaksi bahagia Hinata, ia sangat bahagia.

"Kemarin?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik

"Aku menginap di penginapan dekat sini" jawab Hinata menyadari ada nada aneh dari Sasuke

"Kenapa kau tak langsung kemari?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Aku tak yakin mengetuk rumahmu malam-malam Sasuke, saat tiba jam telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan aku tak yakin bisa menemukan alamat rumahmu segera" jawab Hinata kini menyekinkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau pindah Sasuke-kun? Dan tanpa memberi tahu dimana kau tinggal?" tanya Hinata saat mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran masing-masing.

"Untuk apa Hinata? Siapa yang peduli?" tanya Sasuke ketus, Hinata merasa aneh dengan jawaban Sasuke, ia mengenal karakter Sasuke

'jika sudah begini pasti moodnya sedang tidak baik' batin Hinata.

"Ke... kemana Itachi-nii? Aku membawa makanan kesukaannya onigiri, kau juga suka kan Sasuke-kun?" kata Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sasuke terdiam, lama terdiam, menerawang menatap sekumpulan burung yang melintasi mereka dan mungkin akan kembali ke sarang mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata lagi dan kali ini sambil mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke, Sasuke terhenyak, tersadar dari lamunannya

"Heh, kau tanya aniki?" berapa lama kita tak bertemu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang masih menyaksikan langit jingga, sebenarnya bukan untuk menyaksikan langit jingga tapi itu Sasuke lakukan supaya air matanya tak menetes, dia berterima kasih kepada Kami-sama diberi kesempatan bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya itu.

"35 tahun Sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata berbisik namun dapat di tangkap oleh telinga Sasuke

"Dan banyak hal yang terjadi" jawab Sasuke

"Termasuk dengan Itachi" jawab Sasuke

"A... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata tergagap entah ia merasakan kepedihan dari ucapan Sasuke dan itu memberi rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya.

"Dia, Oka-san dan Tou-san meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, beberapa hari setelah kau pergi Hinata, mereka akan menghadiri pembukaan kantor cabang baru di Kyoto, saat itu aku tidak ikut karena aku masih menunggu kabar darimu Hinata" kata Sasuke sambil mengingat kenangan pahit masa lalunya

"Beberapa waktu aku menunggu kabar darimu, berharap kau mungkin akan mengirim surat untukku, tapi ternyata sia-sia, lalu aku putuskan pindah karena tetap tinggal di rumah itu hanya akan mengingatkanku pada kenangan mereka" ucap sasuke yang kini menundukkan kepalanya, berganti menatap segerombolan semut-semut iti lagi.

"Dan kau tahu? Hanya mereka yang setia menemaniku" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kepada segerombolan semut-semut itu

"..." Hinata terdiam, dia masih setia mendengarkan cerita Sasuke, mungkin masih banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan mengingat begitu lama mereka tidak berjumpa.

"Saat aku sendiri, kenapa kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun Hinata? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?" kata Sasuke yang kini memandang Hinata, matanya mengabur, gumpalan bening mencoba menerobos keluar dari balik kelopak matanya.

"Sahabat macam apa kau Hinata?" ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak

"Heh sahabat? Kau bahkan tak ada saat aku membutuhkanmu dan dengan bodohnya aku masih menunggumu" kata Sasuke mengeluarkan segala emosinya, sedangkan wanita disampingnya hanya bisa menunduk mendengarkan perkataan sasuke, menyesal? Iya Hinata menyesal tak ada saat Sasuke sendiri menghadapi penderitaannya.

"Me... mengapa kau tak pernah mengirim kabar ke Konoha?" kini Hinata memberanikan diri berbicara dan memandang Sasuke

"Siapa yang menunggu kabar dariku? Kau?" tanya Sasuke dan kini menatap Hinata dengan onixnya yang tajam

"A... aku pun menunggu kabar darimu Sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata

"Setiap hari aku menunggu kabar darimu"

"Heh, bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu jika aku tak tahu alamat bahkan nomor teleponmu" kata Sasuke sambil memandang Hinata, ada kebahagiaan mengalir di darahnya saat ia mendengar Hinata juga menantinya.

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dia teringat sesuatu

"Sasuke-kun kau masih menyimpan buku yang aku titipkan padamu?" tanya Hinata menatap Sasuke

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Kau tidak pernah membukanya?" tanya Hinata lagi

"Aku menyimpannya dengan baik seperti pesanmu Hinata, menjaganya dan tak ada satu halamanpun yang terlipat" jawab Sasuke lembut, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan nada bicara Hinata

**FLASHBACK**

"Kau benar akan berangkat besok Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sendu pada Hinata

"Iya" tanpa berpaling dari kopernya

"Kenapa kau harus kuliah sejauh itu? Di Jepang ada banyak universitas yang tak kalah dengan Amerika" jawab Sasuke yang kini duduk di tepian kasur di samping Hinata.

"Tapi beasiswaku di sana Sasuke-kun, kau tahu aku sangat menginginkannya"

"Hn, aku tahu" jawab Sasuke sendu, Hinata melihat kesedihan pada nada bicara Sasuke, dan ada perasaan aneh yang mendera hatinya.

"Kau jangan menangis ya, jika aku tak ada" jawab Hinata sambil menggoda Sasuke

"Uchiha tidak menangis Hinata, yang ada kau yang cengeng pasti kau yang menangis karena merindukan aku" jawab Sasuke sambil menggoda Hinata.

"Jika kau tak menangis pasti kau akan meminta Mikoto Baa-san untuk melamarkanku untukmu" kata Hinata dengan gurauannya

"Yakin sekali kau Hyuuga, kau bukan tipeku" jawab Sasuke yang kali ini mendekati Hinata dan menggelitikinya, mereka memang telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Tiba-tiba gurauan mereka terhenti, saling memandang, dalam tatapan yang dalam, mencoba mencari sesuatu sebuah kejujuran dari dalam mata mereka masing-masing, onix dan lavender, tanpa sadar wajah merekapun saling berdekatan, mencoba mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka, dan bibir merekapun bertemu, sekilas, tak lama, hanya menyentuh, tak ada lumatan, hanya menyentuh, namun penuh emosi dan perasaan. Saat mereka sadar, dengan segera mereka melepaskan ciuman itu, rona kemerahan tampak diwajah muda mereka, mereka bersahabat dan ciuman pertama mereka penuh perasaan bukan atas dasar persahabatan.

"Aku keluar Hinata, istirahatlah, besok kau menempuh perjalanan jauh" ucap Sasuke, baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dan membuka pintu

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya namun masih membelakangi Hinata, malu ia malu memandang gadis itu, entah sejak kapan namun rasa sayangnya pada gadis itu kini bukan sayang sebagai sahabat lagi, tapi lebih pada sayang seorang pria kepada wanita, sayang yang posesif dan ingin memiliki, dia tak berani menyatakan perasaannya, mereka tumbuh bersama, dia tahu gadis itu menganggapnya sahabat dan dia tak ingin merusak persahabatan tiu dengan merubah status mereka.

"Aku titip buku ini padamu, jaga baik-baik dan jangan sampai ada halaman yang terlipat" pesan Hinata saat ia telah berada di samping Sasuke, pria itu menunduk untuk melihat Hinata. Sasuke pun mengambil buku itu lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan Hinata, dan gadis yang ditinggalkannya hanya bisa berdiri sambil menatap punggung pemuda yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Sesampainya sasuke di rumahnya lebih tepatnya kamarnya, dengan segera pemuda itu memasukkan buku titipan Hinata di kotak kecil dan menguncinya, meletakan kotak itu rapi dalam lemarinya, Hinata telah berpesan padanya untuk menjaga buku itu.

"Semoga kau lekas kembali dan menyelesaikan studimu Hinata" ucap Sasuke sambil memandang foto gadis yang dirangkulnya, foto yang diambil sesaat setelah kelulusan sekolah mereka.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sasuke terkejut melihat Hinata menangis, tubuhnya bergetar, isak tangisnya terdengar jelas, pilu, hati Sasuke sakit mendengar isakan itu.

"Hi... Hinata?" panggil Sasuke mencoba menggapai Hinata, tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun yang dipanggil masih saja terisak.

"Ma... maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku" kata Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, mencoba membendung tangisnya agas tak semakin deras mengalir, Sasuke menatap wajah sayu itu, hatinya teriris melihat wanita yang dikasihinya menasngis seperti itu.

"A... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke bingung dengan reaksi Hinata

"A... aku, aku menulis surat untukmu dalam buku itu, be... berharap kau membacanya dan tahu isi hatiku, aku pun menulis nomor telepon dan alamatku di sana yang bisa kau hubungi, aku tak cukup berani menyatakan perasaanku padamu Sasuke-kun, aku tahu kau bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun, sedangkan aku? Aku hanya gadis biasa, dan persahabatan kita, aku takut merusaknya jika aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu Sasuke-kun" jelas Hinata dengan isak tangis yang masih mengiringi ceritanya.

"Jika saja kau tahu, aku selalu menunggu kabarmu, tak jarang setiap malam aku tertidur di meja samping telpon berharap kau akan menghubungiku mengingat perbedaan waktu antara Amerika dan Jepang, pagi ketika aku terbangun dengan segera aku menghampiri kotak surat berharap dari sekian banyak surat di asrama ada surat yang kau tulis untukku, tapi penantianku selalu dengan hasil yang mengecewakan, namun aku tak pernah berhenti berharap" jelas Hinata lagi, kini ia dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, terkejut? Iya itulah reaksi Sasuke, selama ini ia berfikir hanya dirinya yang menderita karena tidak ada Hinata.

"A... apa kau telah menikah Hinata?" tanya Sasuke parau saat melihat jari-jari tangan Hinata, ada perasaan aneh yang mendesir di hatinya

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke, ditatapnya pria itu, rambut yang memutih, kerutan diwajah yang tampak jelas, kantung mata yang menghitam, menandakan bahwa pria itu tak bisa menikmati tidurnya selama ini. Hinata mendekati sosok pria tua dihadapannya itu, membenahi syal yang terkait di leher Sasuke, berharap hal itu bisa memberikan kehangatan pada Sasuke.

"Sudahlah mari kita masuk, udara malam tak baik untukmu Sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata, ia tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Hinata melangkah kebelakang Sasuke, meraih gagang namun tangannya terhenti

"Tetaplah disini Hinata, aku ingin menyaksikan senja bersamamu" ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata yang ada di gagang kursi rodanya, menyaksikan senja itulah hal yang dulu sering mereka lakukan bersama dipantai atau hanya dibalkon rumah Hinata. Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata yang berdiri dibelakangnya, Hinata kini memeluk leher sasuke, mendekapnya dari belakang, memberi kehangatan dan meluapkan kerinduannya selama ini.

"Aku selalu mencarimu Sasuke-kun, aku selalu menunggumu" bisik Hinata di telinga Sasuke

Sasuke memejamkan mata, ada perasaan menyesal yang muncul di dasar hatinya, mengapa dia begitu bodoh, mengapa ia tak berfikir alasan Hinata menitipkan buku itu padanya? Tak mungkin tanpa alasan, jika saja ia tahu itu dari awal semua ini tak akan terjadi, mungkin mereka tidak akan dipermainkan takdir seperti ini.

"Hinata..." panggil Sasuke

"Hmm?" respon Hinata yang masih memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, ia menopangkan dagunya di pundak Sasuke, Sasuke terdiam, dia hanya ingin memanggil nama wanita itu, menyakinkan bahwa Hinata masih berada didekatnya, Sasuke dapat mencium aroma lab=vender dari rambut Hinata yang kini mulai memutih juga, rambut itu digelung, menampakkan leher Hinata yang jenjang, mantel dinginnya menambah keanggunan Hinata walau usianya mencapai kepala 5. Kini jemari Sasuke membelai rambut Hinata hal yang dulu sering dilakukannya

"Apa kau telah menikah Sasuke-kun?" kini gantian Hinata yang melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, ia merasa aneh, dari sejak ia melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah ini hingga berbicara dengan Sasuke ia tak melihat penghuni lain dalam rumah Sasuke, selain maid yang melayani Sasuke dan beberapa maid yang tadi sibuk membersihkan rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, ditolehkannya wajahnya menyamping, agar dapat melihat wajah Hinata di pundaknya, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya sedikit agar dapat melihat reaksi Sasuke

"Bagaimana aku bisa menikah, jika wanita yang ingin ku nikahi itu kau Hinata?" jawab Sasuke, lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya melihat langit sore. Sekali lagi Sasuke menarik tanyan Hinata, menegaskan agar Hinata memeluknya lebih erat.

"..." Hinata terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke, jadi pikirannya selama ini salah, ia mengira bahwa mungkin sasuke telah membangun keluarga dan bahagia, sehingga sia-sia saja jika Hinata mencarinya, namun hati kecil serta kerinduannya memaksa Hinata untuk selalu mencari tahu tentang Sasuke, hingga akhirnya mereka berjumpa.

"Aku punya 1000 alasan untuk mencintaimu Hinata, dan itulah yang membuatku bertahan hingga saat ini, jika Kami-sama mengambil nyawaku sekarang tak apa, aku bahagia bisa melihatmu" ucap Sasuke, Hinata mendekap Sasuke erat, ia menangis, menumpahkan segenap perasaannya di pundak pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata, saat menyadari Sasuke hanya terdiam

"Hmm?" sahut Sasuke

"Diamlah Hinata, aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur di pelukanmu" jawab Sasuke, Hinata lega mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia tersenyum lembut, memeluk Sasuke semakin erat, menopangkan dagu di pundak Sasuke serta menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Sasuke. Lama, Hinata menikmati kebersamaan ini, ia bahagia Kami-sama memberi kesempatan ini padanya. Namun tiba-tiba Hinata merasa ada yang aneh

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata pelan setengah berbisik, ia takut membangunkan Sasuke

"Sa... Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata lebih mengeraskan suaranya, namun tidak ada respon dari Sasuke

"Sa... Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata panik sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke, namun tetap tidak ada respon, tubuh Sasuke diam, tak merespon panggilan Hinata, Hinata menangis, ia menyadari Sasuke telah meninggalkannya, Sasuke pergi dalam pelukannya. Hinata menangis, hatinya sakit, baru sejenak ia menikmati kebersamaan itu, namun Kami-sama telah mengambil Sasuke darinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, tenanglah kau di sana" ucap Hinata

"Sama sepertimu, akupun punya 1000 alasan untuk mencintaimu, tunggulah aku, hingga kita bersatu kembali di sama" ucap Hinata dalam keheningan untuk mengiringi kepergian sasuke.

**FIN**

**Huaaaaaaa fanfic Gaje yang Hikari buat untuk memeriahkan SHDL, Hikari g bisa mendeskrispsikan suasana romantis dan menyedihkan, kekerasan juga g bisa #plokk dilempar telur sama reader kalau semua g bisa bisanya apa (tanya reader)**

**Hehehe Hikari Cuma bisa mendukung Sasuhina tetap jaya dan bersatu, dengan fanfic-fanfic gaje punya Hikari. Hikari tidak membaca ulang cerita ini, jadi habis diketik langsung di publish jadi mohon maaf jika ada keanehan serta typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

**Semoga reader g kecewa bacanya. Terima kasih**

**Jika ada kesamaan maaf tapi ini murni karya Hikari.**

**Mohon reviewnya untuk kelanjutan Hikari menulis kedepannya...**


End file.
